Kong Rong
Kong Rong was formally among one of the many strategist of Wei and later became one to defect to the cause of Ti Xiang E at Liangdong and as well convinced many others to as well. He was born in 211 unto the Xin Xi Tribe residing in area relevant to Bei Hai or Bei Ping. In A.D. 224, Kong Rong developed his record as a strategist from a young age. When Cao Cao sent Cao Ren, and Xu Huang's Forces to the land of the Xin Xi Tribe, Kong Rong's strategies led to the death of over half the army. However, Wei still won the battle and Kong Rong asked to join the Wei ranks. Over his grand strategic mind, Kong Rong instantly became a great strategist for Wei. Major Battles Rebellion at Liangdong In A.D. 240, Kong Rong's skilled to speech were displayed as he managed to convince many other officers of the Wei Forces in Liangdong, including Ping Kou and Xia Je. With his guidance the baseground for the Four Kingdoms. Wu's Invasion of Bao Jing In A.D. 243, Just one month after Ti Xiang E's death by Sun Shangxiang and Lian Shi, Wu Forces advanced to Bao Jing, Kai Province in an attempt to retake their land. At the head of the army was Sun Shangxiang, who had sent a assault team from the west. When Kong Rong recieved news of this, he left Kong Xu in charge of the main army as they went into hiding. In order to make the main camp seem empty, Kong Rong, Dan Han Ye, and Mao Xing evacuated the main camp, which as well tricked the assault team as Kong Xu's Forces defeated them, and later defeating Sun Shangxiang. Kong Rong as well, managed to convince Mao Xing to spare her life as well as not gaining Mao Xing trust in battle. Bian Xing's Rebellion In A.D. 247, Bian Xing rebelled from Ti Xiang's Forces after the Battle of Cui. Kong Rong and Ti Xiang's strategies were able to halt the advances of Bian Xing's General, Zhang Mi. Zhang Mi and other officers first rushed Ti Xiang's Main Camp from the cliffside, only to be halted by a Catapult unit set up below the cliffs. Zhang Mi later advanced from the center area as Kong Rong and Ti Xiang split into the east and west. However, this was also a ploy because Ping Kou had been guarding the center and defeated Zhang Mi. Zhang Mi's last attempt was to use Ballistæ in an attempt to halt the advance. The Advance was halted as a ploy as Kong Rong swung around to the west and ambushed them from behind. When word reached out that Zhang Mi was executed by Bian Xing for his failures, Kong Rong began this as a chance as an attempt to convince other officers in Bian Xing's ranks to return to Ti Xiang's Forces. Many other officers decided to defect after Zhang Mi's execution, and eventually Ti Xiang cut down Bian Xing, Bao Zu, and Bao Fu. Battle of Luo Xu Kou In A.D. 248, Ti Xiang, Kong Rong, and Mao Xing advanced with Ti Xiang's Forces into Wu Territory of Luo Xu Ko. Led by Lu Xun, the Wu Forces began their advance south as ploy to lure out Ti Xiang. Ti Xiang and Xia Je moved to the south to halt the advance as the ploy was pulled in place. However, this was part of Kong Rong's ploy as unaware when more Wu Forces ambushed and followed Ti Xiang and Xia Je, They were lured into a nearby garrison as their gates were closed and lock. Kong Rong pulled out a fire attack which burned the Wu Forces in the garrison to death. Lu Xun second strategy of pulling out the Wu Forces from the center of the battlefield which miraculously persuaded Kong Rong into believing the Wu Army was in full retreat, causing Ti Xiang's Forces to pursue them. With Lu Xun's ploy in effect, the enemy revealed Lian Shi's crossbow unit lying in wait for them. Kong Rong was forced to call in a retreat for Ti Xiang's Forces, and deemed Lu Xun as an worthy adversary in strategies, but that he will prevail next battle. Conquest of Cheng Du '' In A.D. 251, The Councils of Wei and Ti Xiang's Forces came together with a plan to eliminate Shu once and for all. Ti Xiang, Wang Yi, Jue Xing, Kong Rong, and Dan Han Ye advanced to the 3 gates guarding the west entrance to upper Cheng Du, but were met by Guan Ping, Xingcai, and Ma Dai's Forces. The Alliance of Wei and Ti Xiang's Forces decided to engage the enemy from the west all together as a few swung around to the other areas when the main army was moving west. After the gates were opened, they revealed that the Wu Army was waiting inside. As Ti Xiang fought his way to Cheng Du Castle, Zhuge Liang had the castle evacuated and eventually flooded Cheng Du wiping out Ti Xiang, Jue Xing, Wang Yi and many of the other officers of Ti Xiang and Wei, forcing them into full retreat. ''Battle of He Province In A.D. 262, Along with Kong Xu, Mao Xing, and Dan Han Ye, Kong Rong had agreed to break the alliance with Wei and attack He Province. However, they were defeated by the might of Wei Officers, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, and Pang De. They were later rescued by Ti Xu, who had also called for a reinforcement ambush to aid in taking over He Province. Battle of Shouchun In A.D. 263, Kong Rong and Mao Xing led an assault on Shouchun for a foothold into the Wu Capital of Jiang Dong, However, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shangxiang led the Wu Army itself to the advance. Being separated by Wei Territory, the Wu Army greatly outnumbered Kong Rong and Mao Xing. When they were forced to retreat, Kong Rong had been injured on their way and had died in battle. However his death wasn't in vain as Mao Xing had fled, and managed to capture Sun Shangxiang and Lian Shi and fled from Shouchun. Kong Rong had sat before he died staring out into the sky and the world above, and laughed, saying "Fate, you've surprised me once again", opening that Kong Rong welcomed his death. Quotes See also: Kong Rong/Quotes Category:Playable Characters Category:Quang Officers